


Knife to see you, Wife

by infinitecompositions



Series: The Brothers Parker-Peralta [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Return of the Murder Lesbians, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions
Summary: It was a great idea. It was perfect for Rosa.[Murder lesbians (Rosa/Natasha) drabble for Parker-Peralta. Can be read stand-alone.]
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: The Brothers Parker-Peralta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102494
Kudos: 59





	Knife to see you, Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write for Rosa/Natasha, and figured you guys would enjoy the proposal for the two.

She had been waiting. Rosa was working late tonight, but her texts suggested she was going strong and a surprise would not be too much for her. Natasha certainly had prepared dinner early, before putting it in the fridge for reheating. The other several hours were for staging the scene. She put the half-drank glass of wine on the counter, laid the napkin and small article on it. The lights were dimmed, the door was unlocked and just cracked enough that, while from the outside it was not immediately noticeable, Rosa would notice it. 

She had five minutes. She grabbed the gift from her bag, and stood by the door. 

She heard the steps outside, the stop, and could tell the exact moment rosa decided she was going in anyway. 

*

Walking in, Rosa first noticed the wine on the counter and the small piece of silver on the napkin. She didn't have a chance to really process it, though, because soon there was an arm around her and a knife (loosely) on her neck. She was quick to throw one hand up to meet the wrist holding the knife and to throw her elbow into the person behind her before twisting their arm, pulling the knife from the woman's hand. Once she was pinned, her brain started catching up with the not-immediate-threat stimulus, noticing it was Natasha. Looking to the knife, she saw something catch the light. 

It was a nice knife. Elegant in its simplicity. And there was an etching on it. 

_Wife?_

Rosa raised a brow, letting Natasha go. "Was that a question?"

"Yes." 

Rosa nodded. "When're we having the wedding?" 

The ring on her finger got attention at work the next day. She entertained it until the second she was sick of it. And everyone let her be after that. 


End file.
